Too Young
by EyesWideOpen29
Summary: "If I'm too young to fall in love, then why do you keep running through my brain?" It's been a few years. Maya's in college and she still has feelings for Josh. Does Josh still hope for someday?
1. Chapter 1

Too Young

Joshua Matthews looked around Topanga's as he heard someone playing the baby grand. He looked towards the stage. It was her. Maya Hart. He felt his breath hitch as she began to sing the chorus.

" _ **If I'm too young to fall in love, then why do you keep running through my brain?"**_

Sure, Josh knew that she liked to sing. He also knew that she liked to play the piano, but he had no idea how talented she had become. Once she finished the song, he walked up to her as she packed up her piano books.

Maya Hart was just putting her song book with her own lyrics up when she heard a familiar voice behind her say, "That was great, Maya! Did you write that song yourself?" Josh. _"Crap,"_ she thought, "Uh, yes I did." She responded quickly. "If you don't mind I have to get to classes before Matthews kills me again." She said referring to her best friend's dad and her History Professor in college.

"No problem, see you around." Josh said. "Bye Boing." Maya replied as she walked away.

Josh sighed as Maya walked away. He knew he was going to have to tell Maya the truth soon.

Once Josh got back to the apartment he shared with Andrew, he finished up his paper on Newton's Law of Gravity for science class. Right as he printed the paper off of his computer, he heard his phone go off. It was a text from Maya. It read, "Sorry I took off so quickly. I barely got to class on time. It was great to see you!"

He replied, "You too. Hope to see you soon."

"You too. Hope to see you soon." Maya kept reading Josh's text over and over in her head. Her head kept telling her that he was just being nice. But her heart was telling her that he was at _Topanga's_ for a reason. _"I just don't what to believe anymore. He always lets me down when I follow my heart, but I want to listen to my heart anyway_. "What are you doing?" Riley asked pulling Maya out of her thoughts. "Nothing much, I think I'm going to go get a pizza. Want some?" Maya replied to her best friend and college roommate. "Yes! Did you even have to ask?" Riley responded. Maya laughed. "I'll be back in an hour, Peaches." _"Maybe this day won't be so confusing after all."_ Maya thought. 

**A/N Hey Guys! This is my first story and I hope you enjoyed this VERY short chapter. I will definitely make the next chapter longer, I promise.**

 **~CorpangaIsMyPluto**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Don't expect updates so often! I'll try to update as often as I can. I was so motivated by the amazing reviews to update.**

Maya decided that she would walk to the _Mario's_ because it was a nice autumn day outside. _Mario's Pizza Shop_ was a quaint little pizza shop about two blocks from NYU and it was a tradition for Maya and Riley to get pizza there and usually watch a Nicholas Sparks movie.

As Maya was walking to _Mario's,_ she looked at her watch. 5:29. She then looked up at the sky. _"At 5:30 you turn golden."_ She thought. She was immediately flooded with memories of her favorite art teacher, Ms. Kossal. As soon as she thought about when Maya and her friends protested JQA Middle School cutting art, she was interrupted by a thud and a warm, no hot liquid running down her navy sweater. "Hey! Maybe if you watch out where you're going maybe you won't spill your coffee on anyone!" she shouted not looking at who spilled their coffee. Instead, she was wiping her coffee off of her sweater with a paper towel. "Gosh, I'm so sorry, Maya! I'll pay for your sweater." Josh kindly offered.

" _Holy crap"_ Maya thought, _"Out of everyone in the world, it had to be Josh?"_ "No, Josh, that's not necessary. I'm sorry for yelling at you." Maya apologized. 

"There's no need for you to apologize, Maya." Josh replied. _"I forgot how cute she is when she gets mad."_ Josh thought. "You think I'm cute when I get mad?" Maya questioned. _"Oh crap."_ Josh thought. "Did I say that out loud?" Maya nodded. "I'm still too old for you, Maya." Josh replied. _"Man I'm really going to have to tell her soon."_ Josh thought.

"I've got to go, see you around." Maya said quickly as she broke into a run. "Maya…" Josh started but trailed off once he realized she wouldn't listen to him. _"I'm such an idiot."_ Josh thought. 

Maya let the tears fall freely as she ran back to the apartment. The pizza didn't matter anymore. On her way back to her apartment, she bumped into someone. "I'm sorry." Maya muttered. "Maya? Are you alright?" Jasmine asked. Jasmine was Josh's friend from the party that gave Maya the most advice. "No, it's Josh. He still thinks that I'm too young for him. I'm 17, he's 20. We're not kids anymore. I don't see the problem." Maya said. "Well, maybe he's scared to tell you how he really feels and is using the age difference as an excuse. You should talk to him." Jasmine advised. "Thanks, I will, right now, I need to go, but it was great seeing you, Jaz." Maya said. "You too, Maya, see you later." Jasmine replied.

When Maya got back to the apartment, she saw that the door was locked. _"That's strange. Riles never locks the door."_ Maya thought as she unlocked the door. When she opened the door, she saw something that she never would have expected. She found Riley and Lucas kissing on the couch. "Oh, sorry guys, pretend I wasn't here." Maya said as she closed the door. _"Well, it was about time they did something other than talk."_ Maya thought as she walked to the art room. 

Josh slowly walked back to his apartment mentally kicking himself for acting like a jerk the whole way back. As soon as he opened the door, Andrew asked him why he looked like a jerk.

"Because I upset Maya." Josh replied. "What did you do now?" Andrew questioned. Once he finished explaining everything, Andrew said, "You've got to tell her man. Otherwise, she's going to move on with her life and never know the truth. It's not fair to her is you expect her to wait around until you're finally ready." Andrew advised. "You're right. I just need to find someone who knows Maya really well to help me set up the perfect time to tell her." Josh said, knowing exactly who was perfect for the job.

 **A/N:** _ **Stay beautiful 3**_


	3. Author's Note

**Hey Guys, I know it's been awhile since I've updated, and this isn't an update either :( I have lost inspiration for this story and I want to update for you guys but this story is on hiatus until further notice. I'm really sorry and if you want to yell at me and bully, go ahead. I'll try to find inspiration soon.**

 **You're beautiful,**

 _ **~OhSnapIt'sAnotherGMWFan**_


	4. Author's Note (06-15 16:33:49)

Hey guys!! I know, I know, it's been seven months, but I'm back with some new inspiration! That is, if you want me to continue this story. If you have any writing tips, let me know!!

 ** _~EyesWideOpen29_**


End file.
